


Tango for Three

by Merfilly



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baroness hates pretending, but oh she can do it nicely for her own goals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango for Three

It's all a ruse, and She knows it deep in her soul, but watching Destro dance with Lady Jaye is cutting deep into the heart of the Baroness. She imagines the whispers between them, and grits her teeth, before focusing once more on Flint.

Well, if she has to be tied in knots over that little Joe, she can return the favor, as the music moves to a tango.

Flint, it seems, knows how to dance, and by the end of it, she's positive Destro only has eyes for killing him and reclaiming her.

Which is just what she wants.


End file.
